Complaciendo Deseos de una Princesa
by Miyu
Summary: A Lily Evans siempre se le cumple todo lo que desea. ¿Gracias a quién? A James Potter, por supuesto. Pero hay un deseo que la pelirroja desconoce, sin embargo, James lo cumple. ¿Cual será ese deseo? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Mambo! Si creías que iba a dejar de utilizar los personajes de JK Rowling, ibais listos. Además, pensándolo bien a QNSTD todavía le quedan muchos caps. Hee. No os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente :asiente toda convencida: ¡Sobre todo tú Mara! ¡Que haría yo sin ti, sin mi beta::lagrimitas de cocodrilo:

So, he andado un poco desaparecida estos días. I know. I know. Y todavía no he publicado el próximo cap de QNSTD, pero es que he estado MUY busy. ¡Sé que son vacaciones! Pero en mi diccionario nunca ha existido esa palabra. Really! Este mes tengo que trabajar, mejorar (aún más, sí) mi inglés y además ir a la playa y al gimnasio! Y eso todos los días. Así que me queda muy poco tiempo para divertirme, aún así estoy de lo más productiva y el cap de QNSTD está casi terminado y he hecho este One-Shot y una mini historia. Yay!

Por todo eso no pido más que un mísero RR, ¡y eso que yo nunca pido RR! Pero sed buenas, que esta vez he superado mi record.

**Complaciendo Deseos de una Princesa**

Las suaves llamas de la chimenea se reflejan en sus asombrosos ojos verde esmeralda y le dan un tono aún más rojizo a su ya de por sí rojizo pelo que cae en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros. Parece tan concentrada pero a la vez tan ausente que interrumpirla parece un pecado.

Aún así, James Potter bajando ruidosamente las escaleras que conducen a su habitación interrumpen los más profundos pensamientos de la Premio Anual Lily Evans.

-Buenas tardes, princesa –Saluda animadamente el moreno cogiendo asiento justo a su lado.

Lily le dedica una mirada de desdén y vuelve a clavar la mirada en las llamas. James Potter _y sus odiosos motes_.

-¿Qué es lo que desea su alteza hoy? –Inquiere James con una sonrisa devastadora que Lily ignora, o al menos eso intenta, cuando hace un intento de comenzar a hablar-. Aparte por supuesto de que yo desaparezca del planeta Tierra.

Lily cierra la boca y se queda mirando fijamente al chico que está junto a ella. Como siempre adelantándose a los que ella va a decir. Debería de dejar de hacer eso. Es realmente desquiciante.

-Que si te doy mi opinión es un deseo muy poco original, cielo –Potter continua hablando, aunque lo único que Lily escucha es el "cielo" del final, y le hierve la sangre.

-Potter –Masculla Lily fulminándolo de repente con la mirada-. ¿En qué quedamos sobre los motes como "princesa", "cielo" o "amor mío"? Aparte de que rallan la cursilada se utilizan cuando estás saliendo con alguien para apodar a ese alguien cariñosamente y que yo sepa, Potter, ni estamos saliendo ni tienes mi permiso para apodarme cariñosamente.

Odia tantas, tantísimas cosas de James Potter que Lily hace años que perdió la cuenta. Pero si algo odia por encima de su manía de desordenarse el pelo y la de adelantarse a lo que ella va a decir, es esa ridícula confianza que tiene con ella, aunque Lily en ningún momento le haya dado tal confianza.

James agacha ligeramente la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos, que brillan con algo más que la picardía que le caracteriza, tras el flequillo que ha intentado peinar, y sonríe tiernamente.

-Eso es por el momento, _Lily_ –Alza la cabeza y sus ojos avellana dicen todo lo que James no tiene permitido decir-. Ya veremos más adelante.

Lily le mira con algo que ella intenta aparentar que es aburrimiento. El pobre llega a ser repetitivo con el tiempo, intenta asegurarse. Y además se cree que tiene dotes adivinatorias, y eso no es lo peor porque también tiene _esos_ ojos, y _ese_ pelo, y _esa devastadora_ sonrisa… Y no debería de ser justo para el mundo que James Potter mire y sonría de esa manera. Sin más opción, asiente débilmente y le da la razón

-Claro, Potter. Lo que tú digas.

Y con eso está decidida a dejar la sala común, pero James cogiéndola suavemente del brazo, sin mucho esfuerzo y con cierta ternura, la obliga a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá y cuando le hace una pequeña caricia con el pulgar en la muñeca, Lily siente que la piel se le pone de gallina y se suelta bruscamente del chico mirándolo enfurruñada.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Pregunta tan bruscamente como se ha soltado del moreno.

-Todavía no me has pedido nada.

Lily entrecierra los ojos y se lleva distraídamente una mano al pelo, haciendo que sus dedos se pierdan entre sus mechones de pelo rojo furia.

-Potter…

-Dime, princesa.

Lily lo deja pasar deliberadamente. Hoy tiene más interés en otra cosa que reñirle por los estúpidos motes porque eso de que "no le ha pedido nada" la ha dejado con la mosca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que todavía no te he pedido nada?

Los labios de James tiemblan y se deslizan hacia el lado izquierdo formando una sonrisa llena de picardía y algo que Lily aseguraría que es triunfo. Y Lily tiene que hacer muchos esfuerzos y morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no dejar escapar una sonrisa idiota e ignorar cosquilleo que siente primero en el estomago y después por todo el cuerpo.

Hace tiempo que Lily intenta ignorar ese cosquilleo, pero cada vez es más difícil. Porque ahora lo tiene cada vez que entra en una clase y lo primero que ve es a él, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan, cuando la toca, cuando él sonríe, se desordena el pelo o le susurra algo en el oído. Incluso cuando se recuesta en el sofá y nota la colonia de James Potter impregnada en el cojín.

-No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Todos los días me pides algo. Algunos días pides alguna otra cosa más, pero hay una que es diaria.

-Sinceramente, Potter, no tengo la menor idea de a que te refieres.

James se espera eso y simplemente asiente con cierta indiferencia. La vuelve a mirar y Lily esta de nuevo ausente, seguramente buscando eso que James asegura que le pide. El moreno encuentra bastante divertido el hecho de que Lily tenga tanto interés en saber que es lo que le pide, para dejar de hacerlo, seguramente.

-Pues precisamente por eso quiero que lo descubras –Susurra en su oído.

Lily alza sus asombrosos ojos verde esmeralda y se encuentra con los avellana de James que como siempre tienen un mensaje secreto solo para ella, solo que Lily siempre evita leerlo y se deshace de su intensa mirada contemplando con admiración la mesilla frente a ellos. Rebusca en su memoria, conversaciones pasadas con el chico que tiene delante, pero en ninguna recuerda haberle pedido algo. Excepto lo de que desaparecía del planeta Tierra o que la dejase en paz… Pero no había hecho ninguna de esas dos cosas, así que, ¿qué diablos le pedía ella diariamente a James Potter?

-Hm. Son las seis, princesa. ¿No sueles quedar a esa hora con Alice?

Lily da un bote y se levanta precipitadamente sin dejar de murmurar "como me he podido olvidar a Alice por culpa de este proyecto de ser humano". Se alisa la falda del uniforme y se dispone a irse de la sala común cuando James agacha la cabeza y Lily se da cuenta. Se ha intentado peinar el flequillo. Algo obviamente prácticamente imposible para él. Pero lo ha intentado y todo porque Lily ayer le grito que intentase hacer algo con ese flequillo desquiciante.

Esta vez por mucho esfuerzo que haga o se muerda el labio inferior la sonrisa le gana la partida y resbala dándole brillo a sus ojos y haciéndola aún más guapa.

-Potter… ¿Te has intentado peinar el flequillo? –Lo dice medio riendo con esa sonrisa que pocas veces le muestra a James Potter y mirándolo con algo que James juraría que es ternura.

James Potter se muestra algo cohibido y murmura un par de palabras aplastándose el flequillo contra la frente, y finalmente mira a Lily Evans que no puede sonreírle más porque le haría daño.

-No pensé que me fueras a hacer caso… -Murmura Lily echando a andar hacia la puerta.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa –Contesta James y se gana una mirada en la que perfectamente se lee "¿Por qué?"-. Porque tú eres mi princesa. Y a las princesas se les cumplen todos sus deseos, ¿cierto?

James no alcanza a escuchar el débil "sí" de Lily porque el cuadro se cierra tras ella, ni Lily alcanza a escuchar el "porque siempre será como tú desees, Lily" que James murmura cuando ella desaparece tras el cuadro.

(…)

Dos semanas después Lily mira a James Potter con odio desde su sitio en la mesa que comparten como Premios Anuales. Esta vez ya ha sido el colmo de los colmos y Lily no piensa perdonárselo por mucha sonrisa encantadora que tenga y un pelo que provoca ganas de tocar.

-Se suponía que teníamos que patrullar anoche, pero no, a James Potter no le dio la gana de aparecer y tuve que hacerlo YO sola. Además me encontré con Minnie en uno de los pasillos, y, cómo no, me pregunto por ti, ¿y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Qué te cubrí! ¡YO! Por Merlín. No se en que estaba pensando… En que aparecerías disculpándote por haber llegado tarde, tardísimo… ¡Pero ni eso!

-Ayer me surgió un imprevisto…

-¡Qué era más importante que yo!

James se queda mirando a Lily durante más de un minuto, porque no se puede creer que Lily Evans haya dicho "¡qué era más importante que yo!". Y que esté así de enfadada porque la haya dejado colgada un día. Si al contrario debería de estar aliviada porque la había dejado sola.

-En serio que no te entiendo, Evans.

Al escuchar su apellido Lily tiene aún más mal presentimiento que antes. Princesa, cielo, amor mío, Lily, florecita… ¡Lo qué sea menos su apellido! No quiere volver a esa etapa ahora que todo iba tan bien.

-¿Y cual era ese imprevisto, _Potter_?

Y James se vuelve a quedar asombrado cuando oye el recalco en su apellido, pero ¿no se suponía que ella odiaba los motes cariñosos que él le ponía?

-Es… Algo personal. Y no lo digo con mala intención, pero no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-¡Claro que lo es! Ayer me dejaste colgada y lo menos que exijo es una explicación. Si me lo dices que me calmaré, aunque sea porque tenías una cita con alguna descerebrada y preferías atenderla a ella que a tu deber como Premio Anual.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando…

Lily gira la cara y se queda mirando a un punto fijo en la fría y gris pared del colegio para evitar que las lágrimas que se acopian en sus ojos se derramen. No sabe en que momento perdió el control sobre sí misma, pero seguramente fue ayer por la noche cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que él no iba a aparecer.

-Dime una cosa, Potter. ¿No se supone que yo era tu princesa? ¿Y qué todo lo que te pidiera tú me lo ibas a conceder?

-Ya sabes que sí…

-Entonces, ¿por qué si ayer te pedí expresamente que vinieras, no apareciste? –Lily gira su cabeza para terminar de formular la pregunta y ahora si que no puede evitarlo. Está llorando. Como una tonta. Por James Potter. Lily Evans está llorando por James Potter. El mundo se ha puesto patas arriba y nadie la ha avisado.

-Merlín, no llores, princesa.

James se pone en pie y se arrodilla junto a ella. Sus pulgares le hacen cosquillas en las mejillas sembradas de pecas y saben salado por culpa de sus lágrimas. Lily cree que pocas veces ha visto tan de cerca de James, y que si no tiene los ojos más maravillosos del mundo que reviva Merlín y lo vea. De repente tiene claro su próximo deseo y reza porque esta vez James no se lo niegue porque no sabría como volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-Has dicho que todo lo que te pida me lo vas a conceder, ¿verdad? –James asiente lentamente. Todavía esta demasiado confundido por todo lo que ha ocurrido-. Bésame, Potter.

-¿Qué?

James la suelta y se pone en pie en menos de un segundo. La mira como si fuera un extraterrestre y se hubieran llevado a su Lily.

-Ya me has escuchado. Hazlo.

-Pero…

-Oh, por Merlín. ¡Me estoy poniendo en bande…!

La boca de James se traga el final de la frase cuando sus labios se encuentra suavemente con los de Lily, que al principio no se lo cree pero que finalmente desliza sus manos por el pecho del joven hasta dejarlas en sus hombros y abre los labios exigiendo más de lo que James le está dando. James decide dejar de preguntarse que diablos está pasando con Lily, y a cambio de eso aprovecha el beso con tanta necesidad como Lily, bajando las manos que sujetaban la barbilla de Lily, dejando una de ellas en la mitad de la espalda y la otra sobre la cintura, en las costillas. El gemido que Lily no puede evitar dejar escapar se ahoga en la boca de James y James siente la necesidad de pegarla más a él.

Es entonces cuando Lily decide romper el beso reposando su frente contra la mejilla del moreno.

-James…

-Dime, princesa.

Lily se despega del joven para mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en el torbellino de colores tierra, pero cuando el moreno se concentra en el blanco y suave cuello de la joven, Lily pregunta lo que la lleva carcomiendo desde hace dos semanas.

-¿Qué es lo que te pido todos los días?

-Que te siga queriendo –Susurra James contra su cuello entre beso y beso, y nota como la piel de Lily se tensa y coge un tacto más rugoso a la vez que toda ella tiembla entre sus brazos.

-Me alegro de hacerlo…

-Y yo de poder complacer tu deseo, Lily.

(…)

¡Nos vemos pronto en QNSTD! n….n See ya:3


End file.
